On The Rink
by angel's sorrow
Summary: Out on the skating rink, I see her. An ethereal angel on the mystical ice.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as she curtly strapped on her skates. The ones the same color as pearl, the same sharpness as a razor. She didn't notice me, but I saw her, I always see her. From the very moment she stepped through the door, with her hair in a ponytail, bouncing around with every step. She stepped onto the ice, maybe it was just me but she looked wobbly… I walked over to the side to watch. I saw as she glided over to a woman dressed in sweats. Then I saw her bounce up and down, up and down. She had a package in her hand. Next thing I knew, she was bounding out the rink and into the restroom. I don't know if it was like a major 'emergency' but she seemed happy. That look of joy was what I loved about her. Like a new ray of sunshine on a clouded day. The light during a foggy day… I propped my hand up on my chin and waited for her to come back. I wonder if she even knows I'm here…

I came here with my best friend to skate. Well, he's here with his girlfriend. He dragged me, here. Some obsession with my meeting a girl. It was just a brisk winter day and his girlfriend calls all excited about the rink opening up.

When I finally broke out of my reverie, I saw she was already out on the ice. But there was something different, she was wearing a lavender frill skirt. It was skin-tight and leotard-like with a skirt at the bottom. She was doing a series of jumps and practicing with her instructor. I was watching an angel on ice. Gliding over the ice with the look of dedication set upon her face. The blades grazed the ice before she set into a triple lutz.

_Flawless. _

I could see the redness on her cheeks from the cold. How the cold made her beauty shine through more. Her practice went on, as people skated around her. Zooming by like cars in the city. Children and their parents, couples holding hands but nothing broke her concentration. The complicated steps and footwork that she had worked on since forever. I had been coming to see her every Saturday.

"Hey, Lover-boy, time to go." I heard the voice of my friend behind me. I looked one more time, at her ebony tresses, at her compassionate face, and went to the doorway. _Guess she's not seeing me today._

¬ ¬ ¬

She turned her head to the doorway for a second, and caught two boys and a girl heading out into the wintry cold.

"We'll finish practice for now. You can go change now."

* * *

Hi, I've deleted My Romeo, My Juliet. I couldn't get any ideas flowing. I'm not sure many people followed it anyway. This is my new story. If you catch any mistakes, feel free to drop a review. I know it's short and sorry! There are no names listed in this and it won't be Canon. 

I'm sure there are many mistakes in this because I just jotted this down so please tell me so I can fix it. (Be gentle ; )


	2. Maybe

(A/N Yay, I finally posted up chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it! )

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP.

* * *

Chapter 2: 

"Ne, ne, Tomoyo-chan. Are you going to the ice-skating rink again?" Inquired Sakura.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe, Sakura-chan. Would you like to come with me?" Tomoyo said as she gathered her books from the desktop.

Before Sakura could answer, Syaoran came through the doorway. Snaking his arms behind her waist, he gave Sakura a peck on the cheek.

Tomoyo smiled at the romantic couple, giving a gentle smile before walking away quietly. She bumped into Eriol Hiiragizawa on the way out. She was walking in the empty hallways, with her shoes padding on the floor, when she rounded the corner and…

_Crash_.

"Itai…" sighed Tomoyo as she rubbed her forehead. "Ah! Gomenasai!" She exclaimed as she bowed her head numerous times.

"It's okay," replied Eriol as he chuckled. "I wasn't watching where I was going myself. Gomenasai."

Eriol stuck out his hand as to help Tomoyo in getting on her feet again. He pulled her up and they both walked out to the courtyard for some lunch. They walked slowly into the shade of the cherry blossom tree, they spotted Sakura and Syaoran sharing a bento. Well, it was mostly Syaoran in a pout, protesting that he wasn't hungry and Sakura trying to stuff a piece of okonomiyaki into him.

Tomoyo giggled at the sight, before setting into a sad smile. Barely noticeable, _barely_. Had the great reincarnation of Clow been looking at the lovely couple under the tree, he would have missed it.

But he didn't.

It was seen through his eyes. It was there for a flicker of a second, and then it was gone. As if it never existed.

"Tomoyo-chan, come eat lunch with us!" Exclaimed Sakura as she patted an empty spot next to her.

Hesitation… "Um… sure." Tomoyo smiled with a look of graciousness about. But it was a mere two minutes before Tomoyo suddenly sprang up from her seat.

"Oh no! I was supposed to meet with Terada-sensei about the competition next month!" She hurriedly gathered her things and ran off into the building.

"Hm, I'll go with her. Just to make sure she doesn't get lost or anything, in her state at least." Eriol walked off in the direction of Tomoyo.

In the classroom, Tomoyo hunched over a sheet of music.

" You know, you are a very good actress." Said Eriol as he leaned against the doorway.

Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol staring down at her.  
" I just felt that Sakura and Syaoran should have their time alone," reasoned Tomoyo calmly. " And, they wouldn't mind."

" Well, lunch is almost over. Everyone should be heading back into here soon. Would you like to wait with me?" asked Eriol.

"Of course."

* * *

A/N I hope you all liked it! Next chapter is coming up soon. (Just need to get some ideas. Shhh) Please Review! Constructive criticism accepted. 


	3. Knowledge

A/N I'm so glad I got so many reviews! Then, I saw the author alert and the story alert and I almost fell of my chair xD. Well, hope you enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Everything about the hospital just made Tomoyo feel uneasy. The white walls and all the doctors around, even the smell was peculiar. But, for Tomoyo, she frequented Tomoeda Hospital so much it was a habit. Her monthly checkups were as natural as breathing.

"Breath in, and then exhale… Again," chanted the doctor, over and over again. "One more time. Breathe in, and exhale…Good job, you're all done."

The cold metal of the stethoscope against her back made shivers creep up her back. She should be used to it, but somehow she just wasn't. The normal routine would go on. She would sit on the paper-covered bench and wait for the doctor to come in. Once she did, the stethoscope would slither up her back, like a snake. Breathe…just breath…

"Tomoyo…it's not getting better. Dr. Kasaki said it's spreading. You should tell your friends."

"Okaa-san…I'm okay, really. I feel fine though. I just need to wait for the right time." Tomoyo reassured her mother, who was on the brinkof breakdown.

* * *

A slight wind blew into Tomoyo's face and caused a few strands of hair to go awry. She just tucked it back behind her ear and continued to push herself on the swing. 

Dust picked up from the soles of her shoes and the wind blew it around in swirls.

Suddenly, she felt two hands on her back, pushing her with strength. She looked behind her shoulder and saw Eriol's smiling face.

"Hiiragizawa-san! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"The house was getting a bit noisy. Nakuru somehow managed to sneak sugar into Spinel's toast. I don't know how she does it." Eriol rubbed his temples. "However, I should be asking you the same thing. Where are your body guards?"

" They're at home. Where else?" Tomoyo curtly got off from the swing and dusted off her hands.

"Well, I just figured that your mother wouldn't allow you to go anywhere without those people." Stated Eriol, casually.

"Okaa-san's on a business trip to Kyoto. She's coming back in a few weeks."

"Ah… and you decided that you might as well just come here for awhile and see how long it takes for them to come looking for you."

Giggling, she replied, "You know too much Hiiragizawa-san. Ano…Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Hai."

"Could you…push me on the swing, please? Just for awhile."

It was a simple request, one that Eriol was happy to fill. So as the sun set into the west, turning into fire, there was the single sound of the creaking of the swings. When he finally stopped, they breathed clouds against a sheet of navy blue. Tomoyo sighed in contentment.

"Arigato, arigato Hiiragizawa-san. Ja ne!" She ran off in the direction of her house, waving back at Eriol. When she rounded the corner, Eriol began to head back to his mansion as well. He only had one thought in his mind.

_I dearly hope the house is in one piece.  
_

_

* * *

_

A/N Thanks to eulogize goddess (for the tip), 2 OVERLY obsessed, psychoanalyst, and iheartrainbows for their reviews! I'm really grateful! Constructive criticism is accepted.  
Happy Chinese New Year of the Dog, if anyone knows what I'm talking about


	4. Later, Not Now

Thanks again to everyone who's still reading this…even though I'm so inconsistent with my updating. Hehe…I've been really busy and I haven't been getting any ideas. But, then again, that shouldn't be any excuse. Anyway, hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Did I just see…what I think I just saw?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you did."

Sakura turned her head, wide-eyed to the irked Syaoran at her side.

"Wai…so Tomoyo finally decided to get a boyfriend. I can't believe she didn't tell me!" Huffed Sakura in an angry breath.

"Hey, shouldn't I be the one that's angry? This isn't exactly my idea of a date." Syaoran responded.

"Well _you_ were the one who suggest a walk through Penguin Park."

"Yeah, I did," he agreed. "But I said 'walk' not hide in the bushes and spy on my friend!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper.

He was about to go on and continue his long-awaited rant of why they shouldn't be spying, but Sakura had already turned her head away from him.

I'm going to call Tomoyo-chan now and ask her what she did tonight." She giggled maliciously while ruffling in her bag for her mobile phone. She flipped it open and dialed as her boyfriend watched her helplessly.

Syaoran muttered incoherent words under his breath while the dial tone and beeping noises were made in the background.

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan. Ne, ne, what were you doing about, hmm, 15 minutes ago?" Her inquiring voice dripped with slyness.

"Er…" Tomoyo was rendered speechless while her best friend interrogated her on where she was. "You see…"

She went on… "Because I called your house and no one picked up. How strange… Isn't that strange Syaoran?"

"Hn.." he grumbled in reply.

"Well…I was taking a…shower. You see, I had put the radio on so I couldn't hear the phone." She sighed in relief. However, Sakura wasn't about to give up.

"But you _always_ bring the phone in with you. It's a part of your 'Never-miss-a-call policy.' Remember?"

Tomoyo was flabbergasted. It was true, and she couldn't just lie to her best friend. _Since when has Sakura been so…frightening?_

"Well… you see, I really wasn't in the shower." I guess I can't hold this up any longer.

"I know. You were at the park with Eriol-kun and he pushed you on the swings. You guys looked amazingly cute. I think Syaoran almost gagged."

A protesting Syaoran interrupted her. "No. I. Wasn't."

"Anyway, how could you not tell me? Am I not your best friend?" She feigned a sob into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." She apologized, knowing Sakura, she really wasn't crying.

"Okay! I'll see you at school tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan. Bye-bye ! " A happy, voice.

"Bye, Tomoyo." A grunt.

Tomoyo closed her mobile phone and placed it on the table. She looked at the clock hung up beside the door to her bedroom. It read 9:30 PM. She walked into the bathroom to wash up. She had to go in early for tomorrow was her day for morning duty. As she finished slipping on her nightgown, she felt her throat closing up. There was a tickling feeling in her throat that stung.

She quickly grabbed a few tissues and held it to her mouth. She coughed sharply and a painful feeling crept up her throat. She clutched the counter of her bathroom for support as she sank down to the floor.

Tomoyo coughed for a few minutes before finally feeling the pain subside. She took the tissue from her mouth and saw the huge amount of red staining the once pure white. She crumpled it up and wrapped it in another tissue, then flushed it down the toilet. She didn't want her mother to know of the blood discharge.

Tomoyo knew she would have to confess to her friends soon.

_Later…not now, Sakura's so happy… I'll just wait a few more weeks.  
__

* * *

_  
Tomoyo promptly woke up 5 minutes before her alarm went off the next morning. She turned it off and went into the bathroom to get ready. It was the same routine everyday. 

She bade goodbye to her maids and walked out the door. It took about 10 minutes for her to get to school. She walked straight to school now. Before, she would stop by Sakura's house, and if she were awake, they'd walk to school together.

But now, it was Syaoran that did all the ringing of the doorbell, and assisting her to school.

When she opened the sliding door that marked the entrance of the classroom, she saw Eriol Hiiragizawa sitting in his seat, reading a book.

"Ohayo, Hiiragizawa-san." She whispered to him, nodding her head.

He looked up from his book and smiled when he saw her. "Ohayo, Daidouji-san. Are you here for morning duty?"

"Hai. Ano…thank you, again, for accompanying me in the park last night," She bowed her head down in front of him. "Demo…it seems Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun both saw us. " She smiled nervously, hoping he wouldn't be too angry.

"Well then, I hoped we put on a good show then, ne?" He chuckled with his eyes smiling at her.

A smile graced Tomoyo's face in aknowledgement. Then, she put her bookbag down and began to tidy up the classroom.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, if this chapter wasn't as good. ;; Not much action in this one, but hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting. Constructive criticism accepted. 


	5. Laughter

A/N Hello, sorry to all that waited so long for this chapter. Although, I'm pretty sure it wasn't that much. I've been awfully busy preparing for Orchestra and School and whatnot. An apology in advance since it's also extremely short. I feel like if I write anymore, it will just lose some quality.

---------

Chapter 5

The shrill tone of the phone rang throughout the Daidouji household.

"Konnichiwa, Daidouji Residence." The maid answered. "Tomoyo-sama? Sumimasen, I'm afraid she's gone to the skating rink for the day." She hung up the phone and proceeded to finish her chores.

- - - - - - -

Tomoyo had indeed gone to the skating rink. With her duffel bag slung over her shoulder, she walked a short distance to her destination.

The familiar blast of harsh and bitter winds swept her face. She immediately began to strap up her skates. She had just finished her usual warm-ups when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

Tomoyo turned her head around to meet a pair of twinkling azure eyes.

"Eh? Eriol-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Sakura informed me that you came here often, so I decided to come and keep you company."

"Why, thank you very much." She responded, a light giggle escaping her lips.

Suddenly, an evil glint shimmered in her eyes. Seeing as he often had that look upon his face too, he picked up on it, quirking his brow in question.

"What…?" He inquired in suspicion. "Why don't you come onto the ice with me?" she came off the ice and pulled him towards the rental booth.

"No way. Oh, God, no. Come on, Tomoyo." He pleaded desperately. However, it was no match against a Daidouji.

"_Please?_ Just for a little while… But, If you really don't want to…I'll understand," she stared at the floor woefully and traced invisible circles with her skates (well, as well as she could.) "Well, _bye._" She heaved a dramatic sigh sauntered off, glancing behind her periodically.

Eriol sighed as well, and finally gave in. "All right...I'll go. But only for a little while."

Tomoyo spun around and grinned in happiness.

"I knew you would give i– I mean…see how ice-skating was just so wonderful and joyful!"

Eriol chuckled to himself and began to change into his skates.

Tomoyo pranced off in the direction of the rink. "I'll be skating around. Find me later, okay?"

She had just finished up a round when she saw the awfully disoriented Eriol wobble his way to the entrance. She glided towards him grinning from ear-to-ear, barely stifling the laughter that threatened to pour out of her throat.

"Yeah, just laugh your heart out. This will be the only time you'll see me like thi-" Before he could complete his sentence, a skater flew past him, throwing him off balance. He tumbled down to the frosty ice. With that last action, Tomoyo found it too hard to keep it inside her and laughed until her sides hurt.

Her merry laughter bounced off the walls and caught the attention of several passing skaters. They all stole a glimpse at the bizarre couple before skating off. While grabbing her sides and chortling for all her worth, Eriol stared at her crossly and waited for the boisterous laughter to die down to slight giggles.

"When your guffawing has died down, you think you could help me up?"

"Sure." Tomoyo replied, even if the single word came out amidst giggles.

She stuck out her hand to aid him, but when he accepted it, Eriol yanked down hard, bringing her down as well.

Eriol smirked at his small, but meaningful victory.

"Mou! You tricked me." Tomoyo huffed, but then erupted in laughter with Eriol following suit soon after.

Now they were just a large roadblock in the rink. "Now that we're…ahem, even, why don't we enjoy some hot chocolate?" He proposed.

"Ohoho, you're not getting off the hook that easily, Mister. You still have to go skating," She gloated in a singsong voice. "Now let's go, we've got an awfully long way to go!"

-----------

A/N Thank you for reading. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted.


End file.
